It wasn't just me
by gemma-stone-lovees-glee
Summary: Blaine loves Kurt. He knows that. But when Kurt wants to meet Blaines family, he is reluctant. It wasn't just him this time... Violence and child abuse ...may go up to M
1. Chapter 1

"**Hey Blaine, who don't we go to your house tonight?" Kurt asked.**

My throat started to close up, how could I get out of this? I couldn't put Kurt in danger, but I can't keep this from him. I think I might...love him. But how do I explain to him how un-accepting my family are. How they think I am going through a 'phase of craziness', or how they never watch any Johnny Depp movies anymore since I commented that he looked nice in a top hat in Willy Wonka. I don't think they would approve of me brining my boyfriend** (Which I still can't believe by the way!) **over without warning, or their permission, or their blessing or even acceptance. But then again, maybe bringing a boy home might be a realisation for them, a sudden epiphany, then we could maybe be in the same room without awkwardness and my dad will stop screaming at me for singing Broadway songs and my brother won't call me 'faggy gay boy' anymore. Kurt could save me from the terror that is my household!

"Sure! I must warn you though, my dad may not be as accepting as Burt, my mum will not be as hospitable as Carole and my brother is DEFINATLY not going to be as sweet (and ignorant, well ignorance is bliss right?) as Finn.' I said trying to keep the tone light.

"Don't worry hunny, I am pretty sure I have been blessed with the most perfect family in the world. Don't worry adults LOVE me, probably because I have a baby face and skin like a baby's ass.' He gave me that smile that made my knees turn week.

"Well you are pretty lovable baby, besides at least they won't think you are a masked murderer." I grinned and set off for my house, thinking of ways to introducing Kurt to my parents. This was going to be hard, it is like introducing an angel to Satan, and it just wasn't fair. Kurt was flicking through my large CD collection. Truthfully it was only around a quarter of the CD's I owned, the ones in my car were the ones that wouldn't be allowed under the same roof as my parents. At home I kept Guns and Roses and Muse and All American, all of which I despise, but here, where my parents can't see, I keep my Broadway collection, Elton John and the Nolans.

Kurt picked out my Broadway collection, as expected and put it in the CD player and blasting out Defying Gravity singing along. I swear he was so beautiful like that. So happy and at peace. How Karofsky could harm this beautiful creature was beyond me! Right there and then I was so honoured to even know Kurt, but to be his boyfriend! I don't even care what my parents say anymore, this is the boy that...that I LOVE! We still haven't got to those three words yet but trust me we are getting there.

We pulled up outside my house. Kurt was shocked at the size, I could tell from his eyes, but he says nothing. What a gentleman. As we walked up the drive he took my hand and gave me that smile that makes me go to jelly.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"I love you."

HE LOVES ME! Keep calm Blaine!

" I love you too." I choked

"I HAD BETTER NOT HAVE HEARD THAT!" shouted a bad memory.

Kurt looked at me in fear.

" I love you" I whispered and cringed my way indoors. This would not be pretty, the last time my dad used that tone, I was thrown down the stairs after and argument, in which I tried to explain that my being gay was not a phase.

But this time it wasn't just me. It was Kurt too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated sooner x school has been insane! Enjoy x I don't own glee blah blah blah**

"Sir." Blaine took a deep breath and Kurt looked at him questioningly for addressing his father in such a formal manner. " This is Kurt, he is... he'smybofriend." He forced the words out of his mouth. The elder Andersons expression didn't change, his lips moulded into a straight line. Kurt stepped forward. "Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson, sir." He held out his hand but it was left there, dangling in mid air. Blaine looked anxious, Kurt looked awkward and Mr. Anderson stared at the boy presented to him with such intensity, Kurt thought his eyes would pierce a hole through his skin. "You." Is what broke the awkward silence. "YOU DID THIS TO HIM DIDN'T YOU!" Roy Anderson towered over Kurt shouting at him. Refusing to be intimidated Kurt didn't back away. "YOU TURNED THE BOY INTO ONE OF YOU DIDN'T YOU!" _The boy? _Kurt thought this wasn't a very loving character he was dealing with. "Sir, I fail to see what I have turned _Blaine_ into." Kurt stated simply, knowing full well what he meant. "YOU TURNED HIM INTO A FAG!" Both Blaine and Kurt flinched at the venom Roy Anderson had spat at them. "Oh hey gay bod!" Called a curly haired boy from the window, presumably Blaine's brother, reminding Roy that they were in the driveway, where neighbours could see.

"Inside now." Roy grabbed the boys and dragged them inside.

**Sorry this was so short, will update soon x**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Glee, as much as that would be amazing! X**

Blaine was about to send Kurt home, he knew that things were going to get ugly, but his father had already dragged them inside and locked the door. In the Hummel-Hudson household the door was locked every time someone came in, it was no big deal to Kurt, but to Blaine this was unusual.

"Where's mother?" Enquired Blaine to keep conversation as light as possible, but failing miserably.

"You didn't ask me if you could have anyone over Blaine, especially not a _boy." _He spat out the word.

"Sorry sir, it's just that I thought that you two should get to know one another and... maybe show you that this is who I am." Blaine looked at Kurt, Kurt looked at Roy, Roy glared at his son, then at Kurt.

"Is this what you do to people Keith? Sprinkle your fairy dust over them and tell them it is _ok _to be one of you?" Roy asked in a deathly calm tone.

" With all due respect sir, my name is_ Kurt _and no. Being gay is in your DNA, we can't help it." Kurt stated, trying to be reasonable.

That tipped Roy Anderson over the edge. "_WE?, You talk as if my son is one of you!"_

'Great' Blaine thought 'The one time he says that I am his son and he is using the term whilst shouting at my boyfriend.' He decided to save Kurt from his monstrous _father._ Blaine was embarrassed to be related to the man at this moment in time.

"Sir, Kurt is right! Do you really think I would _choose _ to be this way? Do you think that I _enjoyed_ the slushy facials and dumpster tosses, the abuse both physically and emotionally, the constant glares and no friends and everybody hating me at my old school? Because I am telling you now I did not and I have known what I was since I was 6! But never said anything because I grew up watching you glare at those '_fags' _ that lived in our old neighbourhood, calling them names like that. I didn't come out until last year because of the abuse! I needed to get away from my horror life! So I knew that if I came out that you would want me out and would send me to Dalton!" Blaine was shocked by the courage he had shown, how great he felt finally standing up to his father like a teenage boy should! Maybe his father would appreciate his courage and finally see...

*Slap*

Blaine flew into the cabinet and slumped onto the floor, blood trickling from glass cuts that covered him. Kurt ran over to him after he had recovered from the shock of what he had just witnessed. He crouched over Blaine and seeing a particularly bad gash on hid forehead, he went to take off his jumper to press onto the wound.

"NO!" Roy boomed. "CLOTHES STAY ON, NOW WE ARE GOING TO GET THIS LITTLE MESS SORTED, MY WAY!"

**Ooooh what next XD any suggestions in the reviews please x**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Glee unfortunately **

At this point Blaine's brother ran down the stairs. He was the spitting image of his father, with Blaine's tanned skin and dark curls, but his face was unkind, just like his personality.

"Hey twinkle toes!" Danny Anderson jeered, jumping from the banister; he didn't seem phased by the situation in the slightest. He turned to Kurt. "Hey dad, who did the fairy bring home?"

Kurt stared in disbelief. This boy called the monster 'dad' whereas Blaine called him 'sir'. This boy called his brother horrible names and nobody stopped him. This boy was rude enough not to ask Kurt directly who he was, or even ask Blaine! "My name is Kurt Hummel." Kurt reached out his hand. "I'm Blaine's boyfriend, yes I am gay, no I do not have Barbie's and like to play dress up."

The smallest Anderson sneered at the hand held out to him and turned to his father, who's response was "I would watch my mouth little miss chatter box, or I will sneak into your home and take all of your moisturizers." Roy and Danny high fived, doubling over with laughter. Kurt wanted to say something but he had to get Blaine out before the blood loss did some serious damage.

"If you don't mind, it was an experience meeting you both, but I think I need to take Blaine to the hospital." He headed back towards his boyfriend who looked so weak and vulnerable it broke Kurt's heart. The colour was slowly draining from his face and his arms were limp at his side, he was still conscious, much to Kurt's relief, but only just. Although silent, his eyes screamed at Kurt, telling him that he is sorry and didn't mean this to happen. Kurt saw this and placed his hand over Blaine's to stop him fretting.

"DON'T TOUCH MY SON!" Roy boomed.

Much to his surprise, Kurt's response was fairly calm. " I can't get him to the hospital without touching him sir, nothing inappropriate will happen whilst he is almost unconscious, or covered in blood, or glass sticking out of his skin."

"I'll call the ambulance." Danny shrugged off as if this were normal.

30 minutes later the ambulance arrived. Blaine had been moved into the ambulance, bandaged up tightly and Kurt never let go of his hand. Roy gave him a few glares but did not say anything with the witnesses around. When the paramedics asked how it happened, much to Kurt's dismay, Roy answered that a friendly wrestling match had gotten out of hand. When Blaine regained consciousness, he went along with the story as if normal. Kurt refused to say anything. Firstly, he would have to have a little chat with Blaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I've only had a few reviews, but they mean so much! Unfortunately I don't own Glee *cries* x**

"You boys and violence, I don't know how many people have come in over the silliest little things getting out of hand!" Exclaimed an elderly nurse as she exited the room, she had a medical student with her, but they remained silent. Kurt thought she might me catching on, to the Andersons little lie, but she left the room speechless.

"Blaine."

"Yes?"

Kurt gave him his signature bitch and 'I know you know what I mean' glare. Blaine sighed with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm sorry Kurt; I know you hate me right now for bringing you home, I should have insisted on not going, I should have warned them, I should have..." Kurt put a finger to Blaine's mouth to shush him, whilst glaring at him in disbelief. Although adorable, Blaine was completely oblivious sometimes.

"Blaine I'm going to stop you right there." Blaine looked down. "How dare you blame yourself for any of this! You are lying here, in _hospital_ because your _father_ pushed you into a _cabinet_. Not a wrestling match."

Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking hurt, angry and confused all at the same time. He sighed again.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, I know I'm not telling the truth, I always try not to lie, but I have to keep my dad happy, or I can't go to Dalton. He pays for the tuition you know that." Blaine twiddled at his thumbs waiting for a response...he didn't have to wait long.

"HE'S BLACKMAILING YOU? BLAINE YOU CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Kurt was furious now, Blaine could tell. His arms were flailing, his voice went up and octave or two. "THIS IS NOT A FATHER SON RELATIONSHIP, I THINK I HAVE A BETTER RELATIONSHIP WITH _TARGET_, AND THAT'S SAYING SOMETHING!" he was pacing now.

"Kurt, sit down! Listen to me." Kurt obeyed, but only because the recent blood transfusion left Blaine's blood pressure dangerously high, this was not helping his condition at all. "Kurt, think about it for one second. I see my father, what? Around three times a year. The rest of that time I am at Dalton, getting a good education, singing lead in a competitive show choir and loving my boyfriend with all of my heart! I'm not going to let a few cuts and bruises take that beautiful life away from me." He bore into Kurt's tearing eyes. "I understand your concern. If it were you, I would have probably killed something by now, but you are too good for that." Kurt couldn't believe his ears. Blaine, poor scraped, cut _abused_ Blaine was complementing him right then, when he should be resting, getting better and he _should _ be giving a statement to the police, but that wasn't going to happen either.

Kurt snuggled up on the bed next to Blaine, resting Blaine's head into the crook of his neck, carefully avoiding all the wires and bandages and the two of them just lay there, letting a few silent tears escape. **Will update soon x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again, twice in a day! Don't own Glee, sorry, but apparently they're not for sale **

Kurt understood Blaine's point of view, honestly he did, but the fact that he was one of the reasons that Blaine wanted to stay at Dalton both made him feel loved and also guilty. Well the guilt was unbearable, truth be told, but it was still kind of romantic.

"Blaine, I want to see what you think of a plan I have. You don't have to say yes, hell, you probably will say know, but it is more of a possibility." Blaine looked up expectantly waiting for Kurt to continue. "I know how you wish you had stood up to the bullies at your old school, I know how I miss the New Directions terribly, I know you hate being abused by your father and only have to put up and shut up due to blackmail, I know I hate that you suffer through that." Blaine winced at his words. " I know you love Dalton, I know I love Dalton, but I know that nothing can break us." Blaine looked lovingly into Kurt's eyes. "Which is why I was thinking, if we left Dalton, we wouldn't suffer as much as we would alone." Blaine had a confused expression on his face now. This made Kurt laugh for a brief moment, watching his boyfriend look at him thinking he was crazy. "Blaine, what if we transferred to McKinley?" Blaine understood that, his eyes widened.

Everything rushed through Blaine's confused little brain at once. _Kurt is asking me to leave Dalton? Is he crazy? Then again, it wouldn't be too bad if Kurt was with me. But the bullies! Hell I ran away once, I won't again, me and Kurt, we could teach those bullies about ignorance and show that Karofsky kid just what he is missing out on. But there is my dad, I would surely get disowned by the entire family if I told them what really went down when I was home from Dalton, but then again, it's not like I saw them much, or liked it when I was with them, so that could actually be a plus side. Oh but is it safe to leave Wes and David alone? I mean they are surely going to break something within two minutes of my departure knowing them two. I will miss them and their hetero-flexible ways. Wait a second. Did i just say I _will_ miss them? Does that mean my subconscious is telling me yes?_

Kurt was waiting for a response, he saw the 'deep in thought' expression on his face.

"Blaine you don't have to give me an answer right now you know, but just before you ask, you would be more than welcome to stay with my family."

Blaine hadn't thought this through. _McKinley doesn't have a boarding option! Would Burt mind, I'm pretty sure Kurt hasn't even asked. But imagine that! Living with Kurt! Kurt and his cute fashion obsession and cute laugh and cute blush and cute face in all his cuteness! Calm down Blaine!_

"Have you talked to your family about this whole arrangement?" he replied.

"You mean you're really thinking about it!" Kurt squeaked and hugged Blaine.

"Of course I am dummy, that not a bad idea Kurt, sure it would be different and sure you might have Wes and David to answer to, but it sounds _doable _at least."

Kurt couldn't wipe the grin from his face. " To answer your question, yes I have talked to my family, but I have only suggested it."

Blaine had a worried look on his face."Kurt did you...did you tell..."

"No, no, well not exactly, all I said was that you were having home troubles and I would tell them what happened if you agreed. It was either tell them or they wouldn't let you stay, sorry so telling them what happened is part of the..."

"Kurt I have no problem telling your family anything, they have been so excepting and kind to me it's overwhelming, it's just that I am not 100% sure yet and we should talk about this, but all in all it sounds like a good idea."

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine yet again and places a soft kiss on his forehead. " I love you." He stated simply.

"I love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I'm not going to make up an excuse, because I really have just been lazy, I don't own Glee blah blah x**

Kurt will never forget those words. 'I am coming to live with you!' They kept replaying in his head whilst he and Blaine were packing up Blaine's things from the hospital, ready to head out to the Hudmel households. Burt had made up the guest bedroom, Carole had prepared a marvellous casserole and Finn decided to try and find Xbox games that him and Blaine could play, but he wan't sure if gay guys were into guns (he only really had Kurt to go from so he decided on a semi-violent game as Blaine seemed more man-ish than Kurt).

The pair arrived at the house and were greeted by Finn who was excited to be having a guy around that didn't work all thee time or spend all his free time reading Vogue. Carole enveloped both Kurt and Blaine into a massive hug, kissing them both on the cheek. Burt welcomed Blaine to his home and shook his hand warmly and hugged Kurt.

"I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here Mr and Mrs Hummel." Blaine smiled through the yellowing bruises on him face.

"Sweetie, you can call us Burt and Carole, and I can assure you that there is no need to thank us, we are happy to help out in any way possible." Burt nodded.

"Especially after what you have been through, and after what you did to help lift Kurt's spirits and offer him protection, we only hope to do the same for you." Blaine thanked him with a smile. Burt really did like the kid, he was kind and genuine and good for his son, he was also easier to talk to than Kurt, he wasn't as soppy and lovey, just polite and simple.

After Blaine was settled in and dinner had been eaten, Kurt and Carole were washing up whilst Blaine and Finn were on the Xbox.

"Is this too gory for you man?" Finn asked as a cartoon got shot. Blaine just laughed.

"Finn, I am a self proclaimed COD nerd, this is fine trust me."

"WOW! I love COD, I thought that you wouldn't be into all that, what are we still playing this for? Come on I bet I can whoop you!" Blaine found Finn to be an interesting creature, built like a monster but with the mind of a child, it reminded him of Barney the purple dinosaur that he used to watch on TV when he was little.

That night, Kurt was filling Blaine in on all the new directions gossip so that he would be able to keep up the next day. Blaine was scared of the thought of going to a school that doesn't except anyone and everyone, he was scared that Kurt would get hurt, that he would get hurt, that school will be so bad that he crumbles and everyone will think that he is weak. He will just have to be dapper Blaine and let nothing get him down.

**I'm sorry it's so short it's late and I'm TIRED! Let me know how you want Blaine's first day to go. Do you not think that Dapper Blaine will make him stand out more in a public school? x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, here we go, Blaine's first day! I'm going to take parts of a suggestion by Gold Stars are kinda my of thing, because I liked some of the ideas, so I'm going to develop that, thanks for your support and reviews, they make me smile I don't own Glee **

Kurt dashed into the bathroom screaming "BLAINE! PUT THE HAIR GEL DOWN!" Before Blaine had chance to react to his boyfriends insanity, he was tackled into the bath tub and the hair gel soar through the air, through the door and landed at the feet of a very confused Finn. Who picked it up and threw it at the back of Kurt's head. (Finn is not a morning person.) Blaine laughed as his boyfriend cussed at his brother for giving him possible brain damage.

Kurt returned and helped Blaine out of the tub. "Sorry Blaine, but you are attending McKinley now, not Dalton where everyone is wealthy and brought up learning how to use small talk and eat with all that crazy cutlery." Blaine was stressing about his first day but it seemed as though Kurt was more stressed out than he was. "Blaine, at this school, boys don't usually care what they look like, they already have their clique and that my dear is how you are judged." Kurt didn't tell Blaine the real reason he didn't want Blaine to gel his hair. If Blaine (heaven forbid) got a slushy to the head, his hair would end up half tame, half wild, whereas if it was left natural, it would look the same after he dried off.

"But Kurt..."

"No means no Blaine, it's for your own good, I always thought that hair gel would be the death of you, I don't want you to be judged so quickly on your hair! You will already have the label of 'Kurt's bitch' or something that is enough for one day." Blaine gave in, but not before a cheeky comment to himself, something along the lines of 'you like me being your bitch.'

**Glee 3**

At lunch time, they walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on them. Some of the girls were giggling and 'awwww'ing, the jocks were giving them evils and the nerds were looking away in fear of upsetting the football team. Blaine looked uncomfortable a he made his way into the lunch queue, when a Karofsky pushed in front of him. Blaine was all for blending in but not for being taken advantage of.

"Excuse me, would you mind going to the back of the line please? It's just that we have been waiting and it would be unfair to allow some people to just walk in." Blaine said innocently, Kurt and the entire cafeteria glaring at him as if to say 'are you out of your mind?' Karofsky on the other hand was smirking.

"Excuse me, would you mind getting out of my sight, I don't believe in fairies."

"Well David, I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but you and I both know why you hate me and Kurt so much, I'm not afraid of telling the entire school you know." Kurt paled praying that Blaine would live and only be in a coma for a short while when Karofsky beat him up.

"You know homo, I've heard that when someone admits to not believing in fairies, a fairy _dies."_ Kurt mentally face palmed, the whole reason of going to Dalton was to get away from the talks of him dying, but now they were directed at Blaine, the love of his life. Blaine had too many experiences with violence, he didn't need death threats on his first day of McKinley. But what they didn't notice was that the whole cafeteria had been listening in on their conversation, including Ms. Sylvester.

**OOOOHH what next? ;)** **Hope you enjoyed that and check out my new story, it's only short but Wes and David are trying to get Blaine and Kurt together again, but who ends up kissing in the end? NOT WHO YOU WOULD EXPECT!**


End file.
